


no tears left to cry

by grimeysociety



Series: Darcyland Cool For The Summer Challenge [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Requited Love, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: “Would ya listen? She’s in love with you, too.”Steve spun around, glaring at Bucky.“Stop it. She’s yours.”





	no tears left to cry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the "August 12: Favorite place on earth" prompt for the Cool For The Summer Challenge over at fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com
> 
> Each one of these stories for the challenge is named after a Summer-esque song that I listened to on repeat while I was writing. This one is named after Ariana Grande's "no tears left to cry", which you can listen to/watch [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffxKSjUwKdU)
> 
> I wanted this challenge to go out with a uh... bang? Pardon the pun. But OT3 was on my mind, and so was this song. Nothing but positive sex vibes here <3
> 
> If you want to message me you can [here](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/ask)

They took the subway then walked a few blocks.

They took their time because of Darcy’s average speed, and Steve wasn’t about to leave her in the dust while he and Bucky hightailed it to Brooklyn.

They stood in front of the tenement building Steve was born in.

There was a plaque and everything. He frowned a little at it.

“I have to pay two dollars to get in?” he read, and Darcy laughed beside him.

She and Bucky had been dating – or at least, jumping into bed together – for the past two months and he grew accustomed to her being with them more often.

He liked Darcy. A lot. Probably too much, which is why he couldn’t help smiling a little at her because she was cute and made him feel welcome.

She was a good friend, and maybe Steve should cool it.

“If we tell them who you are, there’ll be a mob,” Darcy muttered, watching a family squeeze past them and push inside the building. “So I wouldn’t if I were you.”

“If you were him, you’d push to the front of every line,” Bucky added, one arm around her and shaking his head.

“I never understood why secret identities are such a big deal!” Darcy cried. “You saved the world. You deserve a freebie every once in a while.”

“No, I don’t,” Steve retorted, and Darcy rolled her eyes, giving up.

“Okay, but can we _please_ get inside? They’ll have an AC.”

Steve just nodded and pushed on, opening the door for Darcy and she stepped inside, giving him a quick grateful smile.

Bucky patted his arm and pushed past him, and odd expression on his face.

“What?” Steve snapped, and Bucky didn’t elaborate on whatever thought he was having.

-

Darcy fanned her face a little as they stood in the foyer, paying the attendee before joining the queue.

“Velvet ropes, Cap,” Darcy whispered, stroking one of the burgundy ropes that sectioned off an old telephone.

It looked restored – Steve knew for a fact that the phone in his building was always beaten up and scratched, but this one was shining with a fresh coat of paint.

It was weird being there.

His favorite place in the world. That’s what Darcy asked him about last night when the three of them were sitting on the roof drinking beers and watching the sunset.

She sat between Steve and Bucky on the couch, Darcy’s knee nudging his every once in a while, and she said her favorite place was the roof they sat on.

“Where’s your favorite place, Cap?” she asked, bottle by her lips.

Her mouth was plush and wetted with beer and saliva – and Steve tried his best not to think of how those lips would feel pressed against his.

He blinked, and then actually tried to think of an answer that wasn’t boring.

He was always trying to impress her; he just hoped it wasn’t obvious to anyone else.

“My home in Brooklyn.”

“Are you one of those guys who’d bitch at me about gentrification of your beloved neighbourhood?” Darcy asked, eyebrow raised.

She took a gulp of her beer.

“Of course. You know I’m a hundred years-old, right?”

She snorted a little, and then nodded knowingly.

“We should go,” Bucky said, and the other two looked at him.

“You mean my old place?” Steve asked, and Bucky shrugged.

“Wouldn’t kill us to leave the Tower every once in a while,” Darcy murmured, mirroring her boyfriend’s shrug.

They even looked alike sometimes – and Steve was sure they didn’t realize it. There was nothing wrong with that, because they were both good-looking people. It was just interesting to see them mimic each other.

Steve’s lips twitched a little, suppressing a smile. “Okay. Let’s go tomorrow.”

Staring at the phone, he felt someone touch his arm, and Steve looked to see Darcy beside him, a look of concern on her face.

“You okay?”

Her voice was soft, assuring. It made something pang in Steve’s chest, and he just nodded, so glad she was there for him.

He wanted to reach out for her hand, but knew it wasn’t appropriate.

She wasn’t his girl.

As if reading him, Darcy’s hand glided down to his wrist and then she threaded her fingers through his.

“You stick with me, okay? I don’t know my way around here.”

Steve glanced automatically to Bucky, who was standing a few feet away, his eyes on them.

Bucky didn’t frown, didn’t look like he wanted to kill Steve for touching her.

Steve’s oldest friend just nodded a few times before looking away, and Steve knew it was fine.

It didn’t stop his heart from hammering in his chest, though.

-

Up the stairs, which were narrower than Steve remembered, he led Darcy to his apartment.

“My mom and I lived here until I had to leave.”

“Was that when she died?” Darcy asked, her voice low.

Steve glanced at her. Her grip on his hand never faltered.

“Yeah.”

His voice cracked a little. He didn’t expect to feel this much that day, but he did miss his mother dearly. He wondered what she’d make of all this fuss over her son.

“She’d be so proud of you,” Darcy said.

When they got past the front door, there was a portrait of Steve from before the serum.

“Cute,” Darcy murmured, and Steve snorted.

“I was not.”

“You have a lovely face!” Darcy retorted. “What are you talking about?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Jesus. Bucky know you think that about me?”

Darcy’s mouth fell open, and she tilted her head.

Her fingers adjusted a little against his. “He knows.”

She said it quietly like it was more serious than a dumb joke between friends.

It unsettled Steve a little, more so than a picture of a boy he didn’t see in the mirror anymore.

Steve pressed on, ignoring the way Darcy looked at him.

He drew his hand away from her, a signal for her to back off.

She seemed to understand and stood a little way away from him, looking at the tiny kitchen table that the museum had set for four people.

He let out a breath. “Two more placemats than necessary.”

“This place looks like less of a dump in the 21st century.”

Steve turned and saw Bucky standing in the room, his arms crossed. He watched Bucky’s eyes go to Darcy, who was studying the forks.

“This boring, babe?” he asked her, and she shook her head, not looking up.

The petname made Steve uncomfortable for the first time. Considering how the near-flirting territory they went into just moments ago while holding hands, he wasn’t sure how to react to their intimacy in front of him.

It was fine every other time. Steve was just aware that he’d pushed Darcy away seconds ago, and maybe he’d hurt her feelings a little, and Bucky was detecting it.

“No, just…” Darcy failed to finish her sentence, shrugging one shoulder. “I’m gonna go this way.”

She moved off down the hallway to the bedrooms and Steve felt his heart sink.

“Punk.” Bucky’s voice was low but Steve held up one hand, automatic.

“I didn’t do anything.”

“She seems different,” Bucky replied, frowning a little. “Is it because she wanted to hold hands?”

Steve looked toward the hallway, wondering if she could hear him.

“I _think_ I was overstepping somethin’.”

“You weren’t,” Bucky said. “She’s like that with everyone.”

Steve felt himself blush, feeling stupid. Of course she was touchy-feely, not just with him. He was really so arrogant to think it meant anything more than friendship.

She had Bucky for God’s sake. It wasn’t like she was in some affection deficit.

“Right,” Steve felt himself say, sighing.

Bucky cleared his throat, and walked right up to Steve and poked his arm with one metal finger (concealed by a black glove), making Steve freeze.

“But between you and me, I’ve only ever seen her look at me that way and I’m the guy she’s fuckin’,” Bucky whispered.

Steve’s jaw ticked. “Don’t talk about her like that.”

“She’d say that about _herself_ , punk.”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Steve snapped, pushing past Bucky to the exit.

Bucky followed anyway, and Steve knew he was in trouble if Bucky was the one choosing to confront him.

Usually it was the other way around and Steve had to fight to get Bucky to have an honest conversation with him, but over the last two months with Darcy in their fold, Bucky had opened up more than ever.

Bucky grabbed his arm as Steve got to the top of the stairs.

“Steve, wait. Just wait.”

“I don’t know what’s happening, but I don’t want to be made fun of.”

“You’re not gonna!” Bucky growled. “Would ya listen? She’s in love with you, too.”

Steve spun around, glaring at Bucky.

“ _Stop_ it. She’s yours.”

“This ain’t about me feeling inadequate for once,” Bucky added, his voice hushed.

A group of tourists were making their way up the stairs and Steve and Bucky had to move out of their way and wait for them to be out of earshot.

“She’s in love with you and can’t figure out what to do about it.”

Steve felt too many confusing things – if what Bucky said was true, how was he supposed to deal with that, knowing that his best friend was dating his crush who had feelings for him as well?

Didn’t that make it unfair for everyone?

But he felt the thrill of that knowledge, that she could like him back.

“Buck, I don’t know what to say,” Steve whispered, and he put a hand over his face for a second to collect himself.

Bucky just smacked his arm a little rougher than necessary.

“Don’t say anything, then. See how things play out.”

“ _How_ can you be _okay_ with this?” Steve asked, unable to help himself.

Bucky just shrugged. “You’re my best friend. And she’s my best girl. And she was broken up about it last week and told me.”

Bucky had known about this for a week and carried that around with him, probably noting any moment between Steve and Darcy, like before they came into the tenement building.

Darcy sitting between them last night – was that some kind of test?

“Hey.”

Steve’s head whipped toward her voice, and Darcy stood close to Bucky.

She looked at Bucky. “He knows, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Bucky replied, and they both looked back at Steve.

“You gonna check out the rest of the museum?” Darcy asked Steve, who shrugged a little.

“Maybe some other day. I’m feeling weird.”

She just nodded, looking even a little bit guilty.

“Do you have feelings for me?”

The look she gave him was vulnerable, but the question cut him to the bone. She never did beat around the bush. It just wasn’t her style, and that was one of the things he loved about her.

Steve swallowed.

“I – ”

He looked at Bucky and then back to her, his heart beating faster.

“I do.”

“I knew it,” Bucky muttered. He even smirked a little, the jerk.

Darcy looked relieved. “Okay, so – can we get out of here?”

Steve stammered. “I, uh, do you want to go somewhere else?”

Bucky watched this all happen in front of him with an amused look on his face.

“Yes, Steve. I would like to leave with you to go somewhere else more private.”

Darcy took Steve’s and Bucky’s hands and pulled them down the stairs, through the foyer and out into the street.

-

The subway ride back she sat between them, Bucky’s hand on one of her knees while she rested her head on Steve’s shoulder, her eyes closed.

Steve’s hands were sweating.

He was in over his head.

When they got back to the Tower, they rode toward Darcy’s floor in the elevator in silence, Darcy occasionally having eye contact with Steve and smiling.

He smiled back, feeling nervous.

He was waiting for her to back out of it, to physically push him away, or for Bucky to say he wasn’t okay with all this.

Steve wouldn’t blame either of them if it happened that way.

Steve had been in Darcy apartment many times, but now he looked at it differently.

It smelt strongly of her, and some of Bucky’s clothes were on the floor like animal skins, his scent mixing with hers.

Steve’s eyes fell to Darcy’s as she looked up at him, her hands resting on his chest.

His own hands, still sweaty with nerves, fell to her waist and he looked over at Bucky, who went and sat down on the couch, flipping the TV on.

“Is this okay?” Darcy asked, and Steve swallowed several times.

“I don’t know.”

“Then I’ll stop and we call it off,” Darcy said, moving back.

Steve didn’t release her, actually gripped her a little tighter.

“No. I want – I _want_ you.”

“Okay,” Darcy replied, smiling once more.

He tried to focus on that instead of Bucky being able to see all this take place.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Darcy asked.

The question was innocent enough but Steve felt the heat rise in his cheeks and he could only nod dumbly, worry still coiling in his gut.

Darcy took her cue and closed in on him, her eyes closing as she leaned her head toward his, standing on tip-toe.

At the last second, Steve turned to look at Bucky, who was staring right at them, the TV ignored.

 _“You want help?”_ Bucky mouthed, and Steve felt himself nod.

Darcy’s eyes opened and she looked confused, before Bucky sauntered over, kissing Darcy’s neck from the side, before pushing up behind her.

“Steve, is this okay?” Darcy asked, and Steve nodded.

He nodded because he felt lost without Bucky somehow. When he was by himself and any other girl he felt more in control, but knowing that Darcy was sleeping with Bucky regularly threw him off.

This situation had never happened before – basically sharing a person.

Darcy pulled at Steve’s shirt.

“Kiss me,” she whispered, and Steve nodded again.

His lips brushed hers and she sighed, closing her eyes once more.

Kissing her was better than he imagined. She didn’t hesitate, her tongue sweeping into his mouth, making him groan.

He was lost in the sensations of her, nearly forgetting Bucky was there until Darcy drew back.

“You two want to kiss?”

Steve felt his stomach flip. He felt his eyes grow wider, but Bucky didn’t pull away, totally disgusted.

“I’ll try anything once,” he murmured, Bucky's voice a rumble in his chest.

Steve felt his heartbeat go into overdrive as Bucky’s flesh hand settled on his side, drawing him closer.

“You don’t have to, punk,” Bucky murmured, his eyes on Steve’s lips.

“I want to.”

Bucky leaned over to kiss Steve, and something snapped open inside him, something he’d been ignoring for a while.

He wasn’t just jealous of Bucky because of Darcy.

He was also jealous of Darcy because of Bucky.

Bucky groaned against his lips, his scruff scratching Steve as his friend’s tongue pushed inside his mouth.

“Jesus,” Steve hissed, and opened his eyes.

Bucky didn’t stop kissing him, kept exploring and tasting him while Darcy watched, her plump lip between her teeth.

They finally parted, Steve panting a little.

Bucky rubbed a thumb over Steve’s lower lip, a glazed look on his face.

“I know,” he murmured. “I feel the same way.”

Darcy smiled, looking choked up by what she’d witnessed.

-

They progressed to Darcy’s bedroom, shirts coming off.

Darcy was naked first. She was the fastest to get undressed, not that it was really a race.

But Steve had seen Bucky naked before so he was more distracted by the newer person that stood before him, her full, round tits and wide hips.

Her round ass that he gripped once he fell on the bed beside her, rolling them so he was between her legs.

Bucky kissed Darcy’s face, then moved to Steve.

“How do we do this?” Darcy asked from where she lay, looking at them making out above her.

“What do you want?” Bucky asked, and Darcy looked at Steve.

“I want him inside me,” she murmured, and Steve looked away, still somehow overwhelmed by how bold she was.

“Jesus,” he whispered, his dick hard enough as it was.

“Better get used to it, Stevie,” Bucky said. “She’s got a mouth on her in bed, too.”

“I love it,” Steve admitted, and then hooked Darcy’s leg over his hip.

They kissed, Bucky lying beside them and watching, his hand occasionally stroking himself.

Steve looked down at Darcy’s flushed pussy that glistened in the sunlight.

She was already wet for him – for the both of them – and he felt like his chest might break apart.

He ran a finger from her hip to between her folds, exploring.

Darcy sucked in a breath, her hips canting.

“Just wanted to check,” Steve murmured.

He watched as Darcy beckoned him forward, hoping he’d get it over with.

“Come on, fuck me,” she urged, and he and Bucky chuckled at her impatience.

“Alright, alright,” Steve said, and the blunt tip of him rubbed between her folds, making her suck in another breath.

Her eyes, glazed with lust, were big and blue just like in his fantasies. He never thought Bucky would be part of the equation, too, but there he was, looking content and turned-on as Steve sunk into Darcy.

Her breath hitched in excitement, and then she moaned, as suddenly Bucky’s fingers came between them, finding her clit and rubbing in rough circles.

He knew what she liked, and he was just showing Steve.

Steve bottomed out, grunting as he felt how wet and warm she was, like a silky glove for him.

He stared at the little gap between her teeth as her mouth opened wider to moan some more when he started moving in and out with little pause for thought.

“I can tell she’s close already,” Bucky mused, and Steve’s eyes flickered to his, swallowing.

“You gonna help me get her there for me?” Steve asked, looking at Bucky’s fingers on her swollen clit.

Bucky just smiled, wide and wicked, and Steve felt his balls tighten.

“You make her come and then I’ll make you come, deal?”

Steve’s hips lost momentum for a second as he registered what Bucky said; something in his mind short-circuited.

“Deal,” he gasped, and slammed into Darcy, making her cry out.

She whined a little as Bucky’s hand sped up, and then whimpered – and then Steve felt her cunt convulse as she came.

Steve stopped moving. He knew he was close to coming and wanted to make this last as long as possible.

Darcy panted, smiling at him, sweat gathered between their bodies.

He pushed a piece of her hair off her forehead, kissing her there.

“That was great,” she whispered. “Everything I wanted.”

He chuckled, suddenly overwhelmed this was going so well.

He pulled out slowly, and Darcy scooted back toward Bucky, kissing him.

Steve watched as Bucky’s kisses grew filthy, biting her a little and making her gasp.

Was he always that rough with her, or was Steve there making it just that bit more intense?

“Get over here,” Bucky grunted, and he felt Bucky grip his arm and pull him toward them.

Steve kissed his neck, licking at the tendons and the pulse that throbbed.

Bucky’s cock was leaking against his stomach, and Steve felt braver and free, so his hand wrapped around Bucky’s shaft and pumped a few times.

Bucky pulled his face away from Darcy, looking down.

“What about our deal?”

“I can’t get you off first?” Steve teased, and Bucky chuckled.

“Be my guest –”

Steve cut him off with a kiss, and then Darcy kissed his shoulder.

Maybe she felt left out.

Steve drew back from Bucky and he looked at Darcy.

“Could you show me how to make him come?”

She groaned a little, seeming overwhelmed by how turned-on she was by the question.

 _“Be still my heart,”_ she whispered, and then nodded at him. “I’ll show you.”

Steve kept pumping Bucky’s cock, and he could barely believe this was all real.

Darcy’s hand rested on his, guiding him.

“Do it like you touch yourself.”

“Okay,” Steve replied, and Bucky’s head fell back onto the mattress, his heels beginning to dig in.

“Faster,” Darcy whispered, her breath in Steve’s ear.

Without warning, she spat on Bucky’s cock, humming a little.

“He’s close.”

“I can tell,” Steve added, feeling his own chest tighten a little.

He was so in love with them both.

Bucky tensed, and Steve watched him fall apart, his cock twitching as he came hard, the white spurts falling on his stomach and the covers.

Bucky growled the entire time, metal fingers ripping the sheets and making Darcy laugh a little in surprise.

After a few seconds, Bucky’s eyes opened and he looked up at Steve, sighing.

“Your turn, punk.”

He was up and on Steve in seconds, and he felt the stickiness between them, Bucky’s tongue in his mouth and probing.

Soon he and Darcy were kissing him down his chest and Steve fell backwards, gasping.

“If you put your mouth on me I’ll come in two seconds,” he warned, his voice strained.

Bucky resurfaced. “Okay, plan B.”

“What’s plan B?” Steve asked, and then Darcy straddled him, angling his cock upward before seating herself on top of him, making him groan at the tight, wet feel of her.

“Shit,” he muttered as she began to move, and he watched where he disappeared inside her, red and shining and stretched.

“She feels good, huh?” came Bucky’s voice.

“Yeah,” Steve managed to reply, his fingers digging into her thighs as she rode him.

The coil beneath his navel grew tighter and tighter, and he began to pant, anticipating a great fall.

“Are you gonna come for me, Steve?” Darcy asked, and he locked eyes with her, pulling her closer to him, clutching her chest to his.

“Yeah, I’m gonna come so hard,” he whispered, and Darcy kissed him, sucking on his tongue.

Bucky was at his side, kissing his neck, making him whimper beneath Darcy as she became erratic, and it was too much, too much –

“Fuck,” Steve hissed, and he tensed up.

He saw white, trembling as the hot bolt of pleasure ran through him. He rode the wave of euphoria, and didn’t stop shaking until he resurfaced.

Darcy laughed, tired.

“See the kind of fun we can have together?” she whispered.

Steve could hear Bucky’s laugh in his ear as he smiled up at Darcy, softening inside her.


End file.
